1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a network device, and more particularly to a network device for detecting types of network equipment connected to the network device in order to adjust a working state of the network equipment.
2. Related Art
According to IEEE 802.3af/at specifications, a POE system (Power Over Ethernet system) includes a power sourcing equipment (PSE) and a powered device (PD).
Generally speaking, the PSE is usually installed in a network equipment which is responsible for forwarding received data packet, such as a data switch or router. And the PD is disposed in a Consumer Premise Equipment which is used to connect to Internet at client side, for example a modem.
Currently, in an application of the PoE-System, the network equipment normally acts as a PSE for supplying power to an equipment connected thereto. Therefore, the network equipment still consumes its power even it does not serve the equipment connected to the network equipment. Further, the network equipment may be placed at a place where is without power source.
Therefore, how to lower or no power consumption in the network equipment when the network equipment doesn't serve any equipment and how to obtain the power to supply the network equipment are directions towards which efforts are currently being made and the packet bridge equipment.